The functions of a mobile terminal have gradually been diversified. Recently, the mobile terminal may apply augmented reality to display an image. Augmented reality (AR) is technology of superimposing a virtual image on a real image or background to display one image.
The mobile terminal may display a virtual image related to a real image to be superimposed on the real image projected by a camera mounted therein. The mobile terminal may provide a new interesting user experience (UX) to a user such that the user may easily acquire information related to the real image.
Meanwhile, various types of electronic devices for increasing user convenience are located in a living space of a user. A robot cleaner as an electronic device performs cleaning while autonomously traveling in an indoor space.
In general, the robot cleaner informs the user of a cleaned region and an uncleaned region, when cleaning performed along a traveling path is finished. However, currently, the robot cleaner does not inform the user of the state of the cleaned region before cleaning. Therefore, the user cannot know a degree of contamination of the cleaned region before cleaning. Further, the user cannot accurately check how well cleaning is performed by the robot cleaner.